paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Pups and the Dinner Date
Summary It's been 3 weeks since Cocoa Joined the Paw Patrol and Solar has a "Thing" for Cocoa But doesn't know if Cocoa likes him back. So then He decides if she wants to go on a date with him. Gold Gets jealous and Tries to ask Zuma on a Date and Tries to ruin Solar's and Cocoa's Date. How will the Date's turn out? Good or Bad? Characters * Cocoa * Gold * Solar * Bryan * Zuma Story Solar woke up and stretched walking out of his pup house he saw his sister "morning Gold" he said as he approached his bowl and pressed a button on one of his inventions that filled it with pup food. Gold turn to her brother "well Solar what the rush" she asked noticing he was eating fast. Solar kept eating till he emptied his bowl "I am going to find Cocoa" he said then ran off as Gold chuckled and pressed a button that filled her bowl with pup food and she began to eat. Cocoa laughed and giggled as she jumped into the leaves feeling the cold breeze around her. Ah.. This is so relaxing and quiet... It just feels really good to get the Stress out. Cocoa said as she closed her eyes and breathe. Hey Cocoa what'ca doin'? A certain Chocolate pup asked as he bounced toward the Cocoa Border Collie. Hey Zuma. I'm just Jumping in the leaves and feeling the cold breeze around me and feeling the earth under my paws as I'm getting my stressed out. The Border Collie replied as she kept her eyes closed. Solar headed toward the park enjoying the cold breeze as he ran. Once he got to the park he noticed Cocoa and Zuma and walked over to them. "Hi pups what's new" he asked. Zuma turned to Solar "hi dude nothing much just chatting with Cocoa" he said. Solar looked at Cocoa "hi Cocoa" he said. Hey Solar Cocoa Replied as she jumped into the Leaves and Breathe. Solar looked confused "Cocoa may I ask what you are doing" he said. "She is jumping in the leaves and feeling the cold breeze to relive all her stress" Zuma said. Solar nodded "oh I get it and a pup as beautiful as her should never get to stressed" he said. He then notice Zuma giving him a look "Uh I did not meant for you to hear that" he said looking at his paws. "It's okay dude it is not that hard to see you like her" he said as Solar looked surprised that Zuma knew he liked her. Cocoa looked at Solar Suspiciously and Blushed. Hehe... Thanks Solar... Cocoa Tried to make her Blush go away but it was still there. Ugh! Why Do i keep on Blushing?! Cocoa Kept on Shaking her Head and tried to hide her Blush. Zuma Looked at Her Suspiciously For a Moment then back at Solar. Solar looked away as he met Zuma's eyes. "Hehe... so uh Cocoa... their is something I want to ask you" he said. Zuma looked at them both suspiciously "go on dude" he said giving him encouragement. Solar looked at Zuma then back to Cocoa "right the thing is Cocoa would you uh... would you..." he said trying to hide the fact he is blushing. Yes Solar? Cocoa said as she kept Blushing. Zuma Grinned Widely waiting for Solar to Answer her question. Solar took a deep breath and looked into Cocoa's eyes "Cocoa would you like to go out tonight" he asked. Zuma turned to look at Cocoa waiting for her answer. Cocoa froze for a moment and blushed even harder then before. Yo-you wanna go out with me? Cocoa asked still frozen. Yes Solar I'll go out with you... Cocoa replied as she hugged him tight. Solar blushed as she said yes and hugged her back. "I will pick you up at 5 to go to Mr. Porters restaurant" he asked. He noticed Zuma "about time dude" he said. Meanwhile Gold finished eating and was walking along the beach. Sound's good. Cocoa Responded Happily as she stopped hugging him and Smiled at Solar as her Face was dark red. Solar's face turn red as Cocoa hugged him. When she stopped he noticed her face was dark red "you okay?" he asked. Uh Yeah heh... Cocoa replied as she looked at the Ground looking Embarrassed. Uh... I'm just blushing Hehe... Nothing Serious... Cocoa said still looking at the ground. Solar smiled as she looked at the ground. "Well I am glad because to be honest I feel the same" he said looking at the ground. "So I will go get ready and pick you up at your place" he asked. He looked at Zuma as he silently walked toward the beach. Okay See you There! Cocoa said as she Ran home Smiling Thinking i Can't believe he asked me out on a date. This is the Happiest day of my Life! Solar ran home to get ready "I can't believe I asked her out and she said yes I can't wait to tell my sister maybe then she might admit that she likes Zuma" he thought smiling. Chapter 2 Cocoa Ran Home and passed her Brother quickly. Where are you going in such a hurry? Bryan asked curiously as he waited for Cocoa to Respond. Cocoa stopped in her tracks and Gulped. Uh... To my room hehe.... Why? Bryan said Your not lying to me are you? Me.. Lie? I would never. Cocoa Responded Nevously. Uh huh.. Bryan walked towards her and wrapped his arms around her neck and pulled her towards him. "One last chance tell me where your really going." Cocoa's heart raced and her stomach Tightenen. "Please Bryan let me go" No tell me Where your going. Bryan Responed still looking at his sister Curiously. "Fine I'm going on a Date with Solar"..... Solar made it home as his sister arrived at the same time. "Easy there Solar what's the rush" Gold asked curiously. Solar gulped "uh I just got a idea for a new experiment... yeah that's it" he said Gold sighed "sure then why is it I get the feeling your lying to me" Gold said as she playfully tackled him. "Me lie Gold why would I do that" Solar asked. "Ok" Gold said as she started tickling him "I know your ticklish so last chance were you really going" Solar burst out laughing "p p please Gold stop" Solar manages to say. "Not till you explain why your in such a rush" Gold responded as she kept tickling him. "Ok ok I asked Cocoa out on a date and she said yes".... Ugh your going on a date with him? Bryan replied with Digustment. Yes Bryan I like him! Why can't you accept that? Cocoa asked. Never mind just go.. Bryan responded. Cocoa ran to her room with joy. "Ugh I just don't understand why she likes him... I just don't".. Gold looked shocked "You mean her why would you want to go on a date with her why." "Because I like her and I don't see why you are against the idea I am fine with you having a crush on Zuma." "I don't have anything against her I think she is nice and I don't want to see you hurt. That and it is her brother that I don't like." "Why because he is full of himself." "Yes but you might as well go get ready." "Yay thanks" he runs to his room to get ready. "Why is it easy for him yet I can't talk to Zuma as easily..." Cocoa closed the door behind her and Squealed with joy. Oh oh I can't believe he asked me on a date! I'm so excited! Cocoa bounced around the room with Joy. "Oh what should I wear? Hmm maybe I'll go to Katie's. A few minutes later she arrived at Katie's. Hey Katie are you here? Cocoa asked looking around. Katie was brushing Cali with a brush and recognized the Voice. "Hey Cocoa how may I help you?". uh im going on a date and need to get dressed up. Cocoa responded. Solar closes the door and howls for joy "I did it I manage to ask her on a date I can't believe she said yes this is the happiest day of my life. But what to wear maybe Ryder and the pups can help." A few minutes later she arrived at the lookout. "Hey Ryder, pups you here? he asked looking around and noticing the Paw patrol waved to the pups. Ryder was giving the pups their dinner and recognized the voice. "Hey Solar what's the matter." Uh I am going on a date and I was wondering if you or the pups could help me get ready. Solar responded. Okay then you've came to the right place. Katie said smiling. What would you like? "Well I would like a cocoa Tuft and a Pink and white striped bow in my ear and a Pink and white Bow. Cocoa replied. Okay I'll fix that up with you real quick! Katie said. "Thanks Katie!" "Ok will help you dude" Zuma said smiling. "So Solar who is the lucky pup" Skye asked. "It is Cocoa" Solar answered. "Hehe Cocoa well what you know." Sky giggled. "It's about time" said Chase. "Well pups lets help him out what would you like" asked Ryder. "I don't know this is a first time for me" Solar said. "I got a idea" Rocky said. A few minutes later Katie was almost finished with putting the finishing touches on Cocoa. "Alright Cocoa I'm almost done!" Katie Said as she straighten the bow around Cocoa's neck. "And done!" How do I look? Cocoa asked Curiously. Why don't you look for yourself? Katie said as she turned the chair around showed how Cocoa looked in the mirror. "Wow! I look amazing!" "I love it thanks Katie!" Cocoa said as she hopped out of the chair with joy and ran out the door back Home. "Your welcome Cocoa!" After a few minutes the pups and Ryder were almost done. "Dude you are going to look totally awesome" Zuma said. "You think so" asked Solar. "Just need the finishing touch" Rocky said as he added a bow tie. "How do I look" Solar asked. Ryder turned his pup pad a round showing he has a fohawk. "It worked for me in the puptacular" Rocky said. "Thanks I like it" Solar said as he ran home to get something for Cocoa. As this was going on Gold paced around her room "I am not going to get outdone by my little brother" she muttered as she heard Solar run in and picked something up and back outside heading to Cocoa's so he would be on time. As Cocoa closed the door behind her she jumped on one of the Paw Patrol's beanie bag that Bryan Borrowed from them. "Ah I just hope that this date will go well.. I just hope so.." And maybe he isn't the guy for you. Bryan said as he walked around the Corner and walked in looking at Cocoa. What do you want? Cocoa asked Bryan as she looked away from his eyes. Oh nothing I just wanna see what you were doing. But I just you were talking about him.. Bryan responded. Why do you hate him so much? Cocoa Asked. "Because I do". Just leave me alone.. Cocoa said still looking away. "Fine be that way" Bryan left with a look on his face and sighed. "I just really don't know why she likes him so much!" Gold watched as her brother ran down a street. "Well if Solar can do it I can to no way he is going to out shine me" she muttered. "Sounds like someone is jealous." "I am not am I.. no matter I am going to ask Zuma out on a date" she said to herself. Cocoa laid on the beanie Bag as she sighed and wondered "What if Bryan's right? What if Solar isn't the person for me?" Cocoa put her head in between her paws and slightly started to cry. Solar made his way to where Cocoa lived and knocked. "Ok Solar you can do this just got to relax. I know Gold is worried but she might be right what if I will get hurt" He thought as he waited. Cocoa looked up at the door and wondered "That's probably Solar". She went to the door and answered it. "Hey Solar you look great tonight" Cocoa said as she looked at him with her Dazzling Brown Eyes. Solar smiled as Cocoa open the door "thanks Cocoa and you look as beautiful as the moon and stars reflected on a clear summer night" he said as he met her Dazzling Brown Eyes with is bright blue ones. As this was going on Gold walked to the look out and notice Zuma playing outside with the others. Cocoa Blushed and smiled at Solar. Thank you Solar you are very kind. Cocoa said as she gave Solar ara warm smile. "Well I guess we better go now." But I forgot something first let me go get it real quick. Cocoa said as she quickly ran inside and got the gift for Solar And ran back outside. "Okay I'm ready now let's go". Solar blushed as Cocoa smiled at him "you are very welcome" he said as she returned with something. "Well this will be great" he said as he walked beside Cocoa. Gold walked up to the pups "hi Zuma hi pups" she said. Yep Cocoa said as they walked to Mr. Porters. Hey Gold! Zuma said as Bryan said Sup. As soon as Solar and Cocoa got to Mr.Porters they both sat down at a table. Alex saw them and ran up to them. Hey pups what you doing? Alex asked as he looked at them wondering why they were dressed up. Hey Alex me and Solar are just hanging out together. Cocoa responded. Oh. Are you sure that your not going out with him? Alex asked. Cocoa looked embrassed she looked at Solar then back at Alex. "Yes I'm sure" Cocoa replied. Okay! Alex said as he ran back inside. Phew that was close.. Cocoa said relived. Solar sighed in relief "that was to close for comfort" he agreed as Mr. Porter showed up. "Hi pups table is all ready" he said leading them to a spot reserved for them. They followed Mr. Porter and Solar assisted Cocoa to her seat before taking his. Back at he Lookout Gold looked at Zuma "uh Zuma may I speak to you alone for a sec" she asked. Cocoa looked at him and smiled. "Yeah and in a good time to". Cocoa said as she sat down in her seat and licked Solar on the cheek. Yeah sure Zuma replied as he looked at Bryan. "Uh Bryan Can you go away for a sec? Me and gold need to talk". Bryan rolled his eyes and sighed. "Fine." Solar smiled as Mr. Porter walked up "so you pups ready to order" he asked. Gold watched as Bryan walked off "so uh Zuma I was wondering if you like to go out tonight" she asked. Yep I'll have some salad with some biscuits please and I'll also like some water please. Cocoa said. Zuma froze, looked at her, then cleared his throat. "Sure Gold I'll go out with you" Zuma said Smiling. "Cocoa would you like to share some spaghetti as well" he asked smiling as Mr. Porter took down the order. Gold blushed as he smiled and said sure "great so what time do you want to go out" she asked blushing. Sure. Cocoa responded As she nuzzled Solar. "I bet this will be the best Date ever". Tonight maybe? Zuma asked as he saw the blush on Golds face. "Are you Okay? I've never seen you blush before". Chapter3 Solar nuzzled Cocoa back "Can we have a spaghetti to share and I will have some water please" he said. "Sure coming right up" Mr. Porter said walking back to the restaurant. "Okay tonight is great and I am fine" Gold said shaking her head to remove the blush. Thank you for ordering Buttercup. Cocoa giggled as she nuzzled Solar and licked his cheek. "Hehe Okay just making sure" Zuma smiled as he watched Gold Shaking her head. Solar blushed as Cocoa nuzzled and licked his cheek "Your welcome angel" he said returning the nuzzle and lick. "Well I uh got to get ready meet you at my place" she asked. Cocoa giggled as her stomach growled. " Ugh! I'm starving so badly! Where is Mr.Porter?" Cocoa looked to see if Mr.Porter was Ready with the food and bring it to them but, he was Nowhere in sight. "Sure Gold I'll be there!" Zuma said as he wagged his tail with excitement. Solar smiled "don't worry I am sure he will be back" he said. Just then Mr.Porter came back with a plate of spaghetti and placed it in the center of the table. "Hope you enjoy meal" he said as he walked off. As they started eating Mr.Porter came back and started playing music and singing. As the song played they continued eating not knowing they had the same noodle and as they chewed they got closer till they met in a kiss causing Solar to blush. Looking down he noticed they eventually got one meatball left and Solar rolled it toward Cocoa. Gold ram back into her room and started to get ready as she waited for Zuma. Cocoa blushed as Solar Kissed her Muzzle and Giggled. Cocoa looked down at the Meatball then back at Solar smiling at him and licking his cheek Then took Tiny bites of her Meatball. Zuma quickly ran to the Lookout and ran inside his Pup house to get ready. As the song ended Solar stared into her eyes "so how you like the spaghetti" he asked. Gold finished and waited for Zuma her tail wagging. Oh it was Perfect... Thank you so much Solar.. Cocoa responded as she Smiled and looked back at Solar with Dazzling eyes. A few minutes later Zuma was ready and ran to Gold's house as quickly as possible. Solar smiled and took a drink of water "You know I got another surprise for you after this" he said. Gold smiled as she noticed Zuma from a window and open the door. Oh really? I do too. Cocoa responded as she took a Biscuit. Zuma quickly ran too the door but saw Gold already open it. "Oh Gold, you're quicker then me." Zuma smiled as he took her paw and said "You look beautiful tonight". Solar smiled then after he split the last biscuit with Cocoa and after thanking Mr. Porter for the meal he led her to Cpt. Turbot's boat where the captain was waiting. "I thought I nice boat ride under the stars be nice" he said. Gold smiled "Well I actually was going to wait outside for you" she said and blushed as he took her paw. "Thanks and you look so handsome tonight" she said.